La Fuerza Del Amor
by kaori-sama
Summary: Puede un hombre que está acostumbrado a explicar todo científicamente enamorarse a primera vista, Inuyasha Fujimiya era un hombre que no creía que el amor existiese….pero pronto cambiaria de opinión al conocer la persona de Kagome Higurashi


hola - se que no he actualizado mis otros fics, pero pues ya saben cual es mi pretexto + Gomen, pero es la vdd, pero me he inspirado nuevamente y aki tienen el fruto de mi mente maquiavelica, y dependera de ustedes si kieren k la continue jejeje, prometo actualizar rapido si ustedes lo piden bueno los dejo buena lectura, espero y les guste

LA FUERZA DEL AMOR

_Puede un hombre que está acostumbrado a explicar todo científicamente enamorarse a primera vista, Inuyasha Fujimiya era un hombre que no creía que el amor existiese….pero pronto cambiaria de opinión al conocer la persona de Kagome Higurashi _

"Amor" una sencilla palabra compuesta de cuatro letras¿sencilla? Claro que no, si nos ponemos a analizar esta palabra nos daríamos cuenta que no existe un significado exacto, se podría describir desde un punto de vista filosófico, científico y hasta teológico, pero ninguna definición nos explicaría el verdadero significado de esta pequeñísima palabra " AMOR". La vida misma te enseñara el significado de esta, pero no con definiciones, sino con hechos, y aunque lo dudes, acabarás por entenderla de la manera mas incomprensible que pudieses imaginar, y por mas escéptico que seas terminaras por creer que en este mundo existe la magia y que como fin ultimo existe un ser supremo el cual te mostrará que el amor existe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de aquel lujoso edificio, anunciando que un nuevo día había llegado, el reflejo de estos dieron de golpe en la cara del apuesto joven que se encontraba frente aquel ventanal, justo en posición para que aquellos destellos traviesos del astro rey le despertasen, con un leve suspiro abrió los ojos lentamente para contemplar los despuntes del nuevo amanecer.

te has vuelto a quedar dormido, en este incómodo escritorio- una burlesca voz se escucho tras una puerta que se cerraba, haciéndole despertar por completo.

OH! calla ¿quieres, no lo pude evitar- dijo en un bostezo –mientras que tu te la pasas de lo lindo divirtiéndote, yo tuve que preparar la exposición para la clase de hoy – le reprocho

vamos Inuyasha no me sermonees, es tu culpa ser el Dr. Toda responsabilidad,- sonrió sarcásticamente – no sabes la noche que pasamos, fue estupenda- prosiguió feliz

Las palabras del joven del ojiazul se perdieron en su cansada mente, era la misma historia de siempre, paseos, bailes, mujeres, en fin todo aquello que tuviera la palabra "diversión" sin duda alguna el nombre de Miroku Ukiya aparecía en primera fila, era verdad que él siempre había sido de ese modo, para su gusto demasiado "libertino", pero últimamente, este libertinaje se había acentuado aun más, sobretodo desde su llegada a París, seria la influencia de estar en "La Ville de l´amour" (la cuidad del amor), como la llamaban todas los turistas y sobretodo las parejas de enamorados que acudían en gran numero.

_-"Dios santo"-_ pensó, porque había creído que él pudiese cambiar la mentalidad de su "libertino" amigo, y en que momento se le ocurrió aceptar que fuesen los dos compañeros de aquel doctorado; hacia un año que se encontraban en esa cuidad y las costumbres de su "amigo" no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, aunque debía admitir que era muy buen medico sus diversiones podrían acarrearles ciertas dificultades- suspiró

-Miroku, no estoy de humor para tus historias, sabes bien que el Dr Tottosai espera que nuestra exposición "sobre las células cancerigenas" sea una de las mejores, y…

-si, ya lo se, no me lo tienes que repetir, creo que te has vuelto un adicto al trabajo, amigo mío- le sonrió- necesitas salir e divertirte mas-

-no, no necesito salir – le miró exasperado- necesito que tu dejes de hacerlo para podernos concentrar en nuestro trabajo- le espeto estaba vez en un tono más molesto

-esta bien, no te enojes, mira te prometo que hoy la exposición nos saldrá de maravilla-

más te vale porque no pienso cubrirte esta vez- le miró mientras este tomaba asiento frente suyo

-si pero a cambio quiero pedirte un favor- habló con mas seriedad

-y ahora que- bufó

Mira, Inuyasha, yo se que no me vas creer, porque dices que me enamoro fácilmente- y en su voz reflejo un dejo de nostalgia

-¿enamorarte?- preguntó- yo no he dicho que te enamoras, más bien creo que es una reacción química a tus impulsos sexuales- le soltó en tono de burla

-claro que no – contestó irritado- el amor es un sentimiento que va mas allá de toda razón, y no es solamente sexual –

-vamos, no me vengas con sandeces, que sabes bien lo que, pienso al respecto- le miró irónicamente– además como medico que eres, creo que lo de poeta te quedo muy cursi- remato con sarcasmos esto último.

-no puedes decirme que jamás has estado enamorado –

le miró a los ojos pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte suyo, conocía a su amigo desde la universidad habían cursado todos los grados juntos, se hicieron grandes amigos y ganaron juntos esa beca para su especialización en el extranjero, _"pero en realidad no conocía bien al ser humano que se encerraba tras ese saco de neuronas"-,_reflexiono_- _era un tipo muy reservado, y de pocos amigos bien lo sabia, el primero en clase, el modelo de medico a seguir, si solía salir con mujeres u "amigas" como él las llamaba, ya que no se le dificultaba el conseguirlas, puesto que era lo que se consideraba un hombre atractivo para las féminas, alto,de tez blanca, pelo tan rubio que asemejaba a la nieve yunos extraños ojos ámbares que le daban a su rostro cierta virilidad, en fin el sueño de toda mujer, y además rico, pues tenia entendido que su padre era socio mayoritario de varias empresas en Tokyo; siendo así no se explicaba el por qué su tajante creencia de que el amor no existía, su argumento " todo tiene una explicación científica"

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la voz del joven medico

y bien decías…….. ¿Cuál era ese favor? – esquivó la pregunta

si – contesto un poco aturdido por la retahíla de sus pensamientos

te decía que necesito un favor- continuo- necesito que me acompañes a una cena, es muy importante para mi- se sonrojó

El joven de rubia melena le observo tomar un lapicero y jugar con el artefacto aquel.

-creo que he conocido a la mujer de mi vida-

¿y que tengo que ver yo en esto? – le pregunto lleno de incredulidad

-pues, verás ella ha salido conmigo solo como amiga, y yo quiero conocerla mas …... y creo que si la invito solo a ella puede ser que me rechace……… entonces pensé que si la invitaba a salir diciéndole que era una cena, para celebrar el aniversario de un amigo pues……….. – calló

-no te rechazaría – completo la frase

-si y pensé que tu podrías invitar a Sango e ir conmigo-

Aquella ojos llenos de suplica calaron hondo en su ser y si bien él no creía en el amor no tenia por que arruinarle la ilusión a su mejor amigo, le acompañaría, después de todo que podría perder.

-está bien te acompañare- le confirmo

-gracias, mil gracias – dijo felizmente mientras se levantaba rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta

-entonces nos veremos esta noche, te prometo que daré mi máximo esfuerzo en la exposición de hoy – le aseguró mientras cerraba la puerta del pequeño estudio

Su mirada se clavo unos segundos en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, su mente viajo hasta la mujer que minutos antes fuese mencionada por su amigo "Sango Izawa".

La vista de la terraza de aquel restaurante era realmente espectacular, admitió para si mismo el joven medico, no por nada el restaurante se llamaba "La Belle Vue"(La vista hermosa), a lo lejos se podía ver la Torre Eiffel en todo su esplendor, sin duda el lugar ideal para una cita romántica con la persona amada _-"tonterías_" –pensó- era verdad que la compañía no le era del todo desagradable, de hecho le era bastante agradable, aquella hermosa castaña, era el sueño de todo hombre, excepto para él, pues bien sabia que entre ellos solo existía una excelente química, aunque ella creyese lo contrario, era química únicamente y exclusivamente eso, una reacción tan normal como comer o dormir- sonrió ante su conclusión-

-No crees que este lugar es muy romántico- le dijo conun perfectoacento francés mientras le tomaba la mano

-claro cariño – le sonrió sardónicamente

-iré por algo de beber¿gustas algo? – le manifestó levantándose evitando así la escena que a su parecer rayaba en lo cursi-

-sí, podrías traerme un daiquiri, por favor –

-Camino hasta la barra que se encontraba en el interior del restaurante.

-haz tu llamada y yo pediré algo, y luego buscamos a tus amigos- esbozó una encantadora sonrisa la joven castaña

pero …- quiso protestar el apuesto joven

vamos ya suficiente culpa tengo con haberte hecho esperar y que hayamos llegado tarde por mi culpa, ahora déjame ser yo la que lleve las bebidas¿quieres?-

-esta bien Kagome, nunca te puedo decir que no – le besó la mejilla mientras sacaba de su estuche el celular.

Se dirigió a la barra que se encontraba frente suyo, hizo el pedido y se sentó a esperar mientras preparaban las bebidas. Enfocó su mirada hacia el frente y observo como dos ojos ámbares la escrutaban detenidamente sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y no supo ¿por qué? Tímidamente desvió la mirada

Él siguió cada uno de sus movimientos la había visto llegar y sentarse justo en frente suyo, aquella mujer le impresionó a simple vista llevaba un vestido de tirantes negro nada escandaloso por supuesto, pero si condenadamente sexy, le pareció que ella le había mirado por unos segundos, pero después le había esquivado deliberadamente.

Esto le procuró una curiosidad enorme, pero que le pasaba, él no era así no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente y menos por una mujer, aunque debía admitir que esta poseía una belleza natural y muy diferente a la de "Sango". Se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba.

- hola- fue la única palabra que su boca fue capaz de emanar cuando estuvo frente a la chica

-hola – le respondió tímidamente y desvió su mirada

Aquella reacción le tomó por sorpresa mas no le intimido en absoluto, durante unos segundos le analizo detenidamente, su cabello era tan negro como la noche el cual acentuaba el nácar de su piel, pudo observar también que sus ojos eran castaños y poseían un brillo especial que le hipnotizaban aun cuando no le estuviesen mirando frente a frente. "Era hermosa, en realidad demasiado" – pensó

¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando tus bebidas, "vaya había sido lo más inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir para entablar conversación"- se recriminó mentalmente – "ahora quedaste como un tonto"-refunfuñó para si mismo

-no, las acabo de pedir-respondió amablemente

Una música lenta y suave comenzó a escucharse al fondo en la pista de baile del lugar.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- soltó de manera sorpresiva para ambos

-si- respondió rápidamente

Le tomó la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, no sabía qué fue lo que lo impulso a hacerle aquella invitación, solo sabia que deseaba estar cerca de aquella joven, y no por deseo como creyó al principio cuando la vio sentarse en aquella barra; no era algo más que no podía explicarse, no por el momento, únicamente quería bailar esa pieza con ella.

Las parejas comenzaron a integrarse alrededor de la pista mientras la música Marcaba la pauta de sus movimientos.

_-¿Por qué aceptó bailar con aquel desconocido?_ – su conciencia le reclamó, no era su estilo, no bailaba con desconocidos, y menos cuando hacia minutos que acababa de conocerle, pero de pronto aquel hombre apuesto se había acercado a ella y sin mas por decir, se encontraba en sus brazos bailando aquella canción. _" Por Dios"_ qué estaba haciendo, su mente recordó un rostro que le hizo palidecer, aunque sabia que no le había dado falsas esperanzas, de antemano conocía las intenciones de Miroku y eso la hacían sentirse culpable, pero estando así con aquel apuesto hombre sus remordimientos parecían pasar a segundo plano.

**I met you on a side, an accidental hi**

_Te conocí por accidente un "hola" accidentado_**  
**

- es tan suave tan calido¿Que es esto que estoy sintiendo? – le susurro al oído

**And I missed you, before I met you**

_Y te perdí, antes de conocerte_

**Your lips I want to taste, it's not the time and place  
**_quiero probar tus labios, pero no es el tiempo ni el lugar _

**And it can't be, I'm sorry  
**_no puede ser lo siento _

**It's like we've talked a thousand times**

_Es como si hubiéramos hablado miles de veces_**  
And made love with our eyes  
**_y hecho el amor con los ojos _

-"Sango" – su amarga conciencia le recriminó, recordándole que aquello no podía ser, que se había dejado llevar por el momento y por una extraña fuerza que nunca antes conoció.

**But tonight is not the night  
**_pero esta noche no es la noche_

**I'm with somebody else and I can't lie**

_Estoy con alguien más y no puedo mentir _

**With me and you, it's never goodbye  
**_pero contigo y conmigo, no es nunca un adiós_

-" tienes que decirle que no has venido solo"- su mente le exigió- "pero no le digas que es un adiós definitivo" – corrigió para su satisfacción

**Save the dance for another life**

_Guarda este baile para otra vida_  
**I'm guilty in my mind, cause I can't close my eyes**

_Soy culpable en mi mente, porque no puedo cerrar los ojos  
_**My spirit, can hear it**

_Mi espiritu, puede oirte  
_**So let the music play, the changes I can't make**

_Entonces deja que la musica siga, los cambios que no puedo hacer_  
**To heal you, conceal you**

_Para curarte, para conciliarte  
_**It's like we've walked a thousand miles**

_Es como si hubieramos hablado miles de veces  
_**To make love with our eyes**

_y hecho el amor con los ojos_

La música se volvía cada vez más lenta, sus cuerpos se balanceaban al ritmo de esta, la estrecho fuertemente deseando que no acabase nunca aquel baile, ella respondió de igual forma, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de sus subconscientes.

**Without you...**

_Sin tí  
_**Wish that I could tell you that tomorrow is all about you**

_Me gustaria decirte que el mañana es todo para ti  
_**But it's time to meet you in another life**

_Pero es hora de conocernos en otra vida _

La música se detuvo y ellos a su vez hicieron lo mismo, la tomo suavemente por la cintura y beso aquellos tentadores labios, fue un beso breve, suave lleno de ternura, un despliegue de sentimientos que hasta ahora el arrogante joven hacia alarde de no conocer y que en aquel fugaz beso le fue revelado, como aquel bebe que abre los ojos y conoce por primera vez la luz del día.

La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron de nuevo al lugar de su furtivo encuentro.

-Kagome – llamo una voz varonil sorprendiéndoles a ambos

-Vaya veo que ya se conocieron- sonrío mientras los miraba

Kagome, él es mi amigo el Dr. Inuyasha Fujimiya de quien tanto te he hablado, Inuyasha ella es Kagome Higurashi - se detuvo de pronto mirando hacia ambos lados- ¿donde esta Sango?………- interrogo sorpresivamente

Las palabras del hombre llagaron de golpe ante su confusa mente, y comprendió todo

- "él ………….ella no podía ser………."- se recriminó

Necesitaba salir de ahí y tomar aire o se asfixiaría, rápidamente se disculpó y salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar, no podía quedarse y mirarlos a ninguno de los dos, se sentía culpable pero sobretodo confundida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

continuara

¿Que les parecio? soy mala ¬¬, debo confesar k esta idea nace gracias a mi hermana keria una historia para el 14 de feb y pss ahi me tiene trabajando jejeje bueno espero sus comentarios (abstenecer de jitomatazos ), aunk si acepto criticas constructivas ¬u¬

sayonara

kaorisama

Canción usada:

"Save the dance"

cantante

Ricky martin1

1


End file.
